


the monsters turned out to be just trees.

by AnxiousCupcake



Series: out of the woods. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Marriage of Convenience, Post-Wedding, Post-marriage, Romantic if you squint, as in they're married, not as in they're DIVORCED post-marriage, oh wait so that would be, so this is AFTER their wedding, soft things, sorry im dumb, they're getting there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake
Summary: Adrien turns up home a little drunk and is ~ soft ~.works (somewhat) as a standalone, but set some time in the future, after they're married, post-part 16, of my fic -rest of the world was black and white...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: out of the woods. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	the monsters turned out to be just trees.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. this was one of the very first scenes i'd written, and couldn't find a place to fit in the original fic so i'm separately publishing it. as i mentioned in the notes of the [main fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064546/chapters/71341470), i'll probably end up expanding a bit more in this series.

“Honey, I’m home!” he hollered, letting out an amused snort.

He regretted the words the second they left his mouth, and he could only blame it on the 5th glass of wine he’d had at the after party of the stupid runway show.

Marinette stilled at her workstation and looked up at him to see him standing in the doorway of their house. “Are you drunk?”

“‘M sorry,” he sighed, watching her make her way towards him. She gently pried his bag out of his hands, and lead him to the couch. “Didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” she said quietly. “I’m glad you at least had a good time.”

“Good time, my ass,” Adrien snorted, and Marinette let out a surprised giggle. “I drank ‘cuz I was bored.”

“Then why did you stay?” she asked, as she went to get him a glass of water. 

“Father.”

“Right.”

“He’s a _hardass_.”

Marinette quirked a brow at him, but didn’t say anything.

“Don’t tell him I said that though,” he muttered.

“Of course,” she nodded, looking at him with amusement, before she sank into the couch next to him. 

“Hey, Adrien?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you do everything he says?”

A beat of silence. 

“Why, Mrs. Agreste, are you taking advantage of your drunk husband’s vulnerability?”

Marinette squeaked in embarrassment. “Sorry! That was too personal, wasn’t it? I’m sorry.”

“‘S okay,” he said, reaching over to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. “You’re m’wife. You can ask me anything.”

He watched with a grin as she flushed a pretty shade of pink. “I just… I hope you know you can say no to him. You’re your own person. You… You don’t have to do everything he says.”

She looked like she had something else to say, so he simply waited. 

“Like… Marrying some stranger, when you were in love with someone else.” She looked away, hands fidgeting in her lap.

Adrien stared at her fingers, fidgeting in her lap, before he reached over and took her hand in his. He swiped a thumb over the back of her hand before lifting it to press his lips against her knuckles. 

“‘M glad I did. No regrets there,” he said quietly.

Marinette inhaled sharply, but he didn’t let go of her hand. She didn't try to pry it away either.

“It’s starting to feel like the trus’ fund I’ll finally be allowed access to so I can get out from under him’s jus’ an added bonus.”

Her eyes grew wide, cheeks becoming rosier as she stared at him. 

“You must hate me." He grimaced, looking away, hand still engulfing hers. "A whiny little ungrateful rich boy who got tired of his daddy’s riches and married a stranger for money of his own.”

"Adrien, we've already been over this," she said is gentle exasperation. "I don't hate you. And it’s not very different from what I did,” she said ruefully, moving their intertwined hands lightly in her lap lightly. 

“You’re doing it for your father. You’re so good,” he sighed. “I’m selfish. I ruined your life.”

Marinette frowned. “What’re you-”

“Alya told me all about how you wanted to get married,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do that for you.”

“I told you before, dreams of a little girl,” she said patiently, and this time she wasn’t even bitter about it.

He hummed, before looking at her sadly. “Wish you didn’ have to give them up for me.”

“Hey, none of that now. We’re both getting something out of this, aren’t we?”

“Yeah.” Adrien smiled. “You _are_ pretty great.”

Marinette blushed, but managed a genuine smile at him. “You’re pretty great too.”

“Really?” he asked, peering up at her. "You mean that?"

“Really."

“‘M glad,” he said, letting his head fall on her shoulder. 

She didn't move him when she sensed he'd fallen asleep. Instead, she felt herself smile softly before she leaned back into the couch, relaxing completely as she did, his head tucked under her chin. She combed her fingers through his hair as she stared at the ceiling, letting her thoughts wander from a blond man to another before she drifted off to sleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> send asks or questions about this fic, or anything mlb and i'll be happy to discuss! :D - [activechataclysme.](https://activechataclysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
